


Strings Attached

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, the girl in the corner stopped him from taking a swig from his red cup. She had never been here before, and the costume she was wearing brought out her breasts and hips. She didn’t have wide hips or big breasts, but it was enough for Frank to look at her. She had black hair, it wasn’t super long but it wasn’t super short either, and she was taller than Frank—but who wasn’t?—and she had a nice ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically pwp, but like i got bored so i basically poured smut out on word, and this ended up coming out. idk why but yknow, i like writing for this verse, so enjoy. this was almost 3k, i think, and i hope it was worth it. idk where the idea came from but yeah, comment and tell me what you think or if you have a request. totally accepting of both, man.
> 
> also idk whether it would be triggering or not (so go carefully) because there's a whole pronoun stuff.  
> so, yeah!

The music was loud, maybe louder than normal parties Frank had attended, and maybe the beer had been shitty stuff the dude had gotten from some gas station, but that was okay, he was still going to end up drunk off his ass, probably making a complete fool of himself.

However, the girl in the corner stopped him from taking a swig from his red cup. She had never been here before, and the costume she was wearing brought out her breasts and hips. She didn’t have wide hips or big breasts, but it was enough for Frank to look at her. She had black hair, it wasn’t super long but it wasn’t super short either, and she was taller than Frank—but who wasn’t?—and she had a nice ass.

“Hey, man, glad you could make it,” one of his friends said to Frank.

“Who’s that?” Frank asked, pointing the mysterious black-headed girl.

“Oh _her_? That’s Gee, sorta looks like a dude, if I’m honest,” he said. “I wouldn’t mess with…her, if I were you. Why not check out some of the other girls?”

“That’s rude, man,” Frank said, scowling at his friend. “And half of these girls probably have some form of STI, thank you very much.”

Frank’s friend didn’t even say a word before walking off, talking to some other blonde chick that fit the stereotype of “dumb blonde”. She was a complete air head that was cock hungry 24/7. Frank knows, she used to hit on him freshman year of college.

Frank walked over to the mysterious girl in the corner of the room. She seemed very skittish now that he realized, she wasn’t really talking to anyone, just sipping on beer. She looked almost scared.

Frank sighed, walking over to her. “Hi,” he said.

“Um, hi,” she said awkwardly.

“I’m Frank.” Frank reached out his hand to shake her hand, trying to get her to be comfortable around him, as he had no plans to hurt her. She was too fragile. “What’s your name?”

“Gee,” she said, shaking his hand. “I don’t—Do you know Mikey Way?”

“I’ve heard of him, yeah,” Frank told her with a smile.

“Have you seen him?—He’s supposed to take me home, we live together.” Gee looked around the room trying to find Mikey—who Frank assumed was her brother.

“Is her your boyfriend?” he asked, trying to get the real truth—and maybe to see if she was single.

“Oh _god no_ , that’s my _brother_ ,” she said horrified.

Frank laughed. “So you’re single?” he asked.

“Yeah, no one want’s to mess around with someone like me,” she said sadly.

“I think you’re pretty, I’d like to get to know you.” Frank smiled at her, trying to just talk to her since her brother was nowhere around. “I can drive you home, if you’d like.”

“I-I don’t ride with strangers, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, no pressure,” Frank told her. She still seemed so awkward around him. Frank wasn’t intimidating, he’s been told. People say he looks like a pug, which didn’t make sense. “Would you like to sit down?”

“There are a lot of people around…” Gee sighed.

“That’s alright. Let’s go to, like, a room or something?” Frank suggested. “Don’t worry; I’m not trying to get in your pants.”

Gee giggled slightly, which made Frank want to go “aww” and say how cute she is—but _he can’t_ , he’s sort of tipsy, and that’d just be awkward as fuck, because he barely knows this girl. And she probably already thinks he’s some kind of freak who wants to lure her into a bedroom and ravage her in any way he can—but that’s _not_ his plan, you see, he just wants to get to know her.

“What are your plans with me?” she asked nervously once the walked into an empty bedroom. Frank didn’t even bother closing the door, as if that’s some way to show he had no plans.

“I didn’t really have any, I just want to get to know you,” Frank admitted, sitting by her but keeping a distance, in case she was uncomfortable.

“Really, that’s all you wanted?” she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Yeah,” he said, “I have no plans to take advantage of you.”

“Aw, how sweet,” she said in a playful manner. “Honestly, I’m surprised. Do you know how many times I’ve been to shitty parties my brother dragged me to and guys have hit on me? They were all drunken assholes who think I’m just gonna give it up and spread my legs for them.”

“Why does your brother always drag you to parties, then?” Frank asked. “I don’t really know Mikey—I mean, I’ve seen him, like, twice, and he’s always drunk while grinding on some girl.”

“Sounds like him,” Gee sighed. “He’s supposed to drive me home. I really don’t want to spend the night here. I’ve spent the night at a party—it was awful. I woke up with a penis on my forehead—”

“A real dick was on your—”

“No, thank God, it was drawn on,” she laughed again.

“You’re cute,” he said without thinking. He cursed himself when he realized what he had just said out loud—it was supposed to be a _thought_ , not words. Fuck. “I’m sorry, shit,” Frank whispered.

Gee giggled. It was really cute, Frank thought. “It’s alright. To be blunt, you’re the first guy who hasn’t tried getting in my pants within the past twenty minutes.”

“Seriously? Sounds like a bunch of assholes,” he told her, “seems like they think with the wrong head.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she said. “Are you a virgin?”

“No, um,” he thought for a minute, “but I don’t pick up girls I just met, if I’m honest. I respect women enough to not get in their pants the first time I meet them.”

“How flattering that is,” she said with a slight blush. “There should be more of you instead of drunken assholes.”

“I’m not drunk, but I have some sort of buzz,” Frank admitted.

“But you’re not an asshole, though,” she told him as she sighed. “I think you’re real cute.”

Now it was Frank’s turn to blush, fuck. He was acting like a total fool, and he wasn’t even drunk. What the hell was she doing to him? Was she a witch that wanted to mess with his feelings—

Fuck, he must be dreaming because the next think he feels is her lips on his. They were soft, not even chapped despite the frigid weather. They’re so soft, that’s all he can think about. She was actually a good kisser—she wasn’t sloppy and it didn’t feel like the past kisses he’s had. However, she made the kiss deeper, pressing her lips harder on his.

Frank pushed her back on the bed, trying to not make it seem like she was pinned, and she had a choice to stop, if she truly wanted. Frank put his hand in her hair, not to pull, more likely to hold. Gee pulled back, looking at Frank, trying to catch her breathe.

“I-I have to tell you something,” she said worriedly. Was she about to tell him—

“I’m a dude,” she blurted.

 _What?_ “What,” he said stupidly. “You’re—but, I mean—”

“This is just—” she sighed, “Really, this is just a stupid costume, and me fooling straight boys. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care that you’re a dude, I’m not fully straight,” Frank told…her?—Him? “What…what pronouns do you use?”

“He, I guess, but wait—I’ll be right back.” Gee got up, walking away to the bathroom— _that was in the bedroom, how cool?_ —and closed the door, leaving Frank confused.

It was a few minutes before Gee came back out, still wearing his outfit, just no makeup. “Can I ask you something?” he said.

“Yeah,” Frank said, nodding.

“Can you take me home? I’ll just tell Mikey that I’m leaving with you.” Gee looked at him nervously, hoping Frank would say yes. “You can come in, if you want. I just—I need to get different clothes. I didn’t expect… _this_ …to happen.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Frank said, getting off the bed.

“Thank you,” he said with a long sigh. “Let’s go, then. I’ll send a quick text to Mikey.”

Frank dug in his pocket for his car keys, and they walked out of the bedroom. Frank heard a ding—which he assumed was Gee’s phone—and Gee said, “Mikey texted back. He said alright.”

They walked out of the party together; no one even looked at them. Frank walked to the passenger side, opening the door for Gee, and let him in. Frank walked back to the driver’s side, and then began driving once he knew that they were buckled up.

It took about fifteen minutes before they arrived to Gee’s house, with the directions, of course, and they got out of the car. Gee lead him into the house, unlocking the door, and leading Frank to his bedroom. Gee lay on the bed, waiting for Frank to get on top of him.

Frank got in-between his legs, one knee pressing against his crotch. Gee let out a little moan, and Frank pushed their lips together, wanting Gee to make more of those noises he enjoyed hearing. Frank grabbed Gee’s wrists, placing them above his head. Gee pushed their lips harder against Frank’s, their tongues pushed together.

Frank pushed Gee’s shirt up and broke their kiss. “Gee, you’re hot,” he said.

“Call me Gerard,” he said, his voice strained as he felt Frank’s mouth on his neck, slowly going down his neck to his collar bones, and then he felt Frank push up his shirt and bit his nipple. “Fuck, Frank,” he said.

“You like that, Baby?” Frank said, licking the nub on Gerard’s chest. He looked up and seen Gerard nodding, his eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure was getting to him. Frank took off Gerard’s shirt and then took off his pants, but leaving him in his boxers.

Gerard leaned up, capturing Frank’s lips in yet another harsh kiss as he undressed Frank, leaving him in his boxers also. Frank pushed Gerard back down on the bed, their lips never leaving each other’s. Frank put his hand between their bodies, his hand cupping Gerard’s dick through his boxers. Frank stroked him through his boxers, noticing a wet spot from the pre-come, and by Gerard’s moans, the kisses and him stroking Gerard’s cock was getting to him.

“I’m gonna suck your dick,” Frank stated, pulling off Gerard’s boxers. Before Gerard could say anything, Frank swallowed around him, setting a nice pace. Frank tightens his lips around Gerard’s cock and reaches a hand to fondle his balls—and honestly, this is turning _him_ on, a lot.

“Fuck, Frank, _oh my god_ ,” Gerard moaned as Frank deep throated him. “Fuck,” he said around his fist, he was biting so he would keep quiet. Obviously, it wasn’t working.

Frank pulled off, licking base to tip, and sucked his balls. Frank lowered his mouth, spreading Gerard’s legs further apart, and flattening his tongue around Gerard’s hole. He could hear Gerard whimpering as Frank fucked Gerard with his tongue—it was dirty and it was fucking hot, it was driving Gerard crazy. No one has ever done this to him.

“Do you like it when I fuck you with my tongue?” Frank said, biting Gerard’s thighs, and loving the small red marks he left, wanting to leave hickeys there the most. “Do you like it when I eat you out, Baby?”

“Yeah,” Gerard whispered.

Frank lifted Gerard’s legs up, putting them over his shoulders to get a better angle at Gerard’s ass. Frank put his tongue back by Gerard’s ass, flicking his tongue out and running it against the muscle. Frank inserted a finger into Gerard, watching it go in and out. “Fuck, oh my god, Frank, shit please,” Gerard said.

Frank pulled away, causing Gerard to whine. “What do you want me to do?” Frank teased.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me so hard,” Gerard begged, he was so hard and leaking.

“You want me to fuck you, huh? Want me to fuck your pretty pink hole, Baby?” Frank taunted, shoving two fingers into Gerard’s hole, and curling them, hitting Gerard’s prostate immediately.

Frank searched Gerard’s beside table for condoms and lube. Frank poured lube onto his fingers, fingering Gerard one last time, and then put the condom on his dick. Frank put a pillow under Gerard, and held the base of his cock to enter Gerard.

Frank looked at Gerard, noticing right away that he was biting his lip as if he was in pain just when Frank was pushing the head in. Gerard’s eyes shot open, looking at Frank with a worried look.

“Are you okay?” Frank asked. “You seem—”

“I’m okay—it’s just, it, um, hurts,” Gerard gasped out. “Go slow, okay?”

Frank nodded and slowly pushed the rest of the way in, setting a slow pace until Gerard started asking him to go faster. Frank sped up as soon as Gerard had pleaded with him to go faster. Frank looked down, watching as Gerard was stroking himself faster than Frank’s thrusts. Frank smacked Gerard’s hand away; stroking Gerard, thumbing the slit, and making Gerard’s hips thrust upward and made him cry out.

“Oh fuck, oh my god, Frank, _fuck_ ,” Gerard moaned as Frank hit Gerard’s prostate. Frank pulled out before, causing him to whine at the emptiness he felt. Frank tore the condom off, began jerking himself off, and yanked Gerard into a sitting position. Frank had a tight grip on Gerard’s hair.

“Open your mouth, let me come all over you, fuck,” Frank said before coming all over Gerard’s face and chin. “Fuck that’s so hot.”

Frank pushed Gerard back down, spreading his thighs once again, and started licking over Gerard’s used hole, fingering him. Gerard began to whine as he got closer to his own finish, but Frank kept teasing him, wanting Gerard to last longer than he did. But it didn’t happen like that. Gerard’s hips lifted off the bed and he came all over himself, without even touching himself.

Frank looked at Gerard’s face with a smirk and giggled at the wrecked look Gerard had, his eyes were so hazy as he came down from his sex high. “Fuck, that was so good,” Gerard said with a slight laugh. “And I thought you weren’t getting into my pants.”

“Well, you kissed me first,” Frank stated.

“Mmm, that’s true,” Gerard giggled, grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor to wipe off the come off his face. “You’re a good fuck, you know that?”

“How many—”

“Only you,” Gerard said. “The farthest I’ve done anything with a guy—before you—was a blowjob.”

“So you were a—?

“Yeah,” Gerard admitted.

“Oh.” Frank let a long sigh out—he wasn’t angry, he was shocked, really, but he should’ve figured that one out on his own.

“Are you mad? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“No, I’m not mad.” Frank lay beside Gerard, kissed his cheek and smiled.

“We’re going for round two soon,” Gerard muttered.

“After a nap,” Frank said.

Gerard sighed. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> Concerns?  
> Requests?  
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
